Weredreams
by Remmie's Girl
Summary: Dreams... Are they just ones subconcious or are they something more? This story will pose this question... A memory turned dream... then turned back to reality... will Lorianda reconcile with her past? Will she save the man she loves from a lifetime of op


Slowly he strokes my hair and kisses each vertebra stopping at the first lumbar. I make a small noise of protest. "Hush... Not yet, child. Not yet. I have much in store for you yet." He rolls me over, but all I can see is blackness. I'm blindfolded. He traces my collar bone down to my d-cup front closure bra. As his hand reaches the clasp I hear a soft click and my bra falls away exposing my impressive bosom. He smiles. "I never realized how beautiful you are with all those layers and long skirts and sleeves. You shouldn't hide like that."

"I'm no beauty. There's too much fat and too many stretch marks for me to be beautiful. Besides... you're more beautiful than I."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Well you're radiant. And besides..." He cuts me off with a kiss that surpasses even the most beautiful of sunsets. The passion I feel makes the fireworks of the fourth of July seem dull in comparison. When he breaks away I whimper for like the hundredth time in just the last three minutes. He begins to kiss the hollow of my throat. For a moment I tense... afraid he'll hurt me but then I relax as I remember who I'm with. He would never hurt me knowingly. I try to wrap my arms around him but he stops me.

"No touchy. You just feel. I want you to experience pleasure that only I can give you and I want you totally open to receive it." His voice is like the dew kissing the roses, like silk tracing a path down my torso, like the sun rising and painting the world with the gentle pinks and oranges of dawn. I want so much to return the pleasure I feel but I know that if I try to do anything but what he asks he won't touch me again until I stop and do as I'm told, so I just lie back and enjoy the rush of pleasure.

Soon, he's kissing my abdomen. He works his way down to my thighs and nether regions. I shudder with the anticipation of what I hope is coming. He kisses down my left leg to my toes and back up again. Then kisses over to my right and does the same. I moan softly, hoping that will get him to do what I desperately want him to do. He kisses back to my hip and lays his soft cheek on my thigh and lets a finger trace my opening. I stay still a little unsure... but this is why I'm here... isn't it? He slips that finger inside... My eyes roll back into my head. This is a feeling I've never known before...It burns a little but oh how I want him! I want him to do as he pleases... except stop. I begin to think that I'll die if he does stop... He stops and I whimper softly asking him not to. "Hush, little cub, I have much still in store." I know he only wants me to relax, but I can't stop the urge to touch him. Instead I reach up and attempt to pull the blindfold off. He stops my hand. "Not yet, Lover, not yet." I whine and he chuckles. It sounds like the gentle roar of Niagara Falls. I know he is smiling even though I can't see him. He's toying with me. I purr softly hoping he'll take the hint. He knows I want him and he uses that to further my desire by holding off.

I hear a rustle... He's moving away. "Don't leave me, my gorgeous werewolf... Please don't abandon me when I need you so much." My voice is husky from desire but it only acts to make the plaintive sound that much stronger.

"I'm not leaving, just making a few changes to the situation." His voice is a low growl...I smile knowing exactly what he means. He's removing the final barrier between his skin and mine. I can see in my minds eye the creamy skin revealed as the robes drop to the floor and the glint of passion in his amber eyes. They deepen to an almost unnatural brown as his passion rises at the sight of my bare breasts and finely toned legs and torso. He comes back to the bed and lies down. "Now I too am blindfolded. We can just experience us as we are then we'll try no blindfolds. Now..." He pulls me to him and kisses me lightly. "I want to touch you everywhere know everything... I..." I cut him off by kissing him hard and then stroking his erection. He gasps.

"Now enough talk," I say to him. He rolls so that I'm underneath him and he lays his head on my breasts. I bring my hands to his back and massage him lightly. He takes the hint and wastes no time in entering me. A rush of pain and pleasure fills me. I whimper softly though the pain is enjoyable. He stops.

"Alright?"

"Fine just keep going. Don't stop just because of my noises." I kiss him to let him know everything's okay. He nips my lower lip lightly and continues to press his considerable erection into me. The pain lessens as he does... only to gain strength again as he pulls out and pushes back inside. I feel a small snap as my virginity is made no more. I cry out and he stops. He starts to pull out and I grab his hips and pull him down roughly. I am glad for the blindfold now. Glad that he can't see the pain in my eyes. Gradually the pain subsides and we find the joining unbearably sweet. He kisses me with every thrust. He nibbles on my neck and shoulders... When he starts to growl I know he is close to his climax and so am I. Suddenly a flush rushes down my body and colors explode in my brain. I hold him tightly and he too comes hard! I smile and reach to take the blindfold off. This time he doesn't stop me. I feel him moving to take his off as well and as the blindfolds slide from our eyes; they meet. A smile graces his rough but tender features and I can't help but smile back. My heart is full and happy. "My beautiful werewolf... Don't ever leave me please?"

"Never in life or death will I leave you my tender kitten. Never." He kisses me and smiles and I know that he speaks true. I bask in the glow of our love and his radiance.


End file.
